


Wounded Hearts

by MoonCat163



Category: Captain America/the Winter Soldier - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is lost then found, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Not much of a plot, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, just go with it, plotholes (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Set right after SHIELD falls and after Bucky has pulled Steve out of the river after their fight on the helicarrier.  Bucky has disappeared into the Virginia woods, hungry, wounded and alone.He comes across an isolated cabin with one lone occupant, a woman, whom he watches over the course of several days before hunger and exhaustion force him to make himself known to her.Little did he know that she was fighting her own demons.





	1. Chapter 1

Lyssa McAlister reined the horse she was riding to a stop. She was within a mile of arriving back at the cabin where she was staying when she saw the man sitting on a bench at the side of the trail. The trail was shared by hikers and had a grass extension for horseback riders.

He had long, dark hair and looked as if he’d either been in a fight or had taken a bad fall. His red Henley shirt and jeans were dirty and he appeared to be dazed.

Lyssa urged the horse closer to him and stopped again.

“Hi,” she said.

He looked at her briefly before his gaze slid away.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“I’m not sure,” he said softly.

Lyssa slid off the horse and dropped the reins. She took a small bag out of a saddle bag and then walked over to him, stopping a few feet away. That’s when she saw the blood on his face and shirt.

“I’m a medical doctor. Are you hurt?”

He looked at her again and she felt that he might have a concussion.

“Your horse will leave you?” the man asked.

“No, he’ll stay there. May I come closer?”

He gave the slightest nod and she sat down beside him, just out of arm’s length. She studied his profile and then noticed the blood on his ear. 

“Did you fall? Have you hit your head?” She was very concerned then.

He didn’t answer and she slowly stood up.

“May I touch you?”

Again the slight nod. Lyssa slowly moved in front of him.

“I’m going to check your head and neck,” she said and gently used her fingertips to check his skull for bruises or swelling. She tilted his face upwards so that she could check the pupils of his eyes. She was struck by how incredibly blue they were. 

“I didn’t hit my head,” he said, in Russian.

“That’s good to know,” Lyssa replied, in Russian as well.

The man jerked in surprise and his right hand circled her wrist. Lyssa jumped at the speed of his reaction. He wasn’t hurting her but his grip was like steel. She then noticed the glove on his left hand. 

“No Russian.” His voice was deep with emotion.

“I’m sorry, I was only responding to you.”

He let her go and took a deep breath. Both were silent for a moment and then she sat down again.

“I’d like to clean your face.” She took up some cotton balls and a bottle of liquid. “It’s sterile water. I don’t use alcohol until I know what’s underneath,” she told him as she carefully cleaned his ear so that she could be certain that he hadn’t been bleeding from there. 

She found only a few shallow cuts around his mouth and at the corner of one eye. The rest was just dried blood.

“Not too bad, no stitches required,” she assured him.

She put her things away and checked on the horse, who was still there and watching them between taking mouthfuls of grass.

“Can I call someone for you?” she asked. She really didn’t feel right leaving him there alone. The thought crossed her mind that he may be homeless.

“No,” he replied.

“Alright. I have extra water, if you’d like some.”

“Okay.”

Lyssa went to her horse and rummaged in the saddle bag for a moment. She came back with a couple of bottles of water and a ziplock bag of snacks.

“I thought you might be hungry as well. I have some cookies and nuts. There’s also an apple and a couple of plums.”

“I like plums,” he said.

“Good.” Lyssa gathered her things. “It’ll be getting dark soon. Do you have some place to stay?”

He nodded, while selecting a plum from the bag she’d given him.

“I don’t like them overripe,” she confided, with a smile.

“Neither do I.” He looked at her and his eyes were bright.

“Well, then. I need to head out. I’m Lyssa, by the way.”

“Bucky.”

“Take care, Bucky.”

Lyssa went to her horse and put her kit back into the saddlebag. She glanced back at Bucky, who was watching her. Something about him bothered her: something almost feral, but broken. She sensed danger, but no imminent threat. She could tell that he was tired to the point of exhaustion and wished she could offer more help. But then she couldn’t exactly ask him to come back to the cabin.

Lyssa got on her horse and rode away, glancing back periodically until Bucky was out of sight. Once she arrived back to the cabin, she groomed and fed the horse before going to the house. She took a bottle of water from the fridge, taking a long drink then went to shower. She came back to the kitchen to check on her dinner, wearing shorts and tee shirt. Her dark hair hung down to mid-back.

Her bare feel faltered as she realized that someone was there and gasped in terror when she recognized Bucky. She stared, frozen, for just split second before pelting down the hallway toward the bedroom where she’d left her loaded pistol. She could hear him right behind her and she dove across the bed. Her left hand grabbed the pistol and she rolled over, taking aim.

Before she could fire, he’d grabbed her wrist with his right hand and pinned it down as he landed on her. He trapped her right arm down by her side with his left one so that she couldn’t use it effectively. She screamed and fought hard to get free but he was so powerful. He had her in a tight grip so she used her right hand to scratch and punch at his side. She twisted and tried to get a knee between them.

“Stop, I’m not going to hurt you.” Bucky got the gun away from her and stopped her before she could get a handful of his hair. He wasn’t able to prevent a bite on his shoulder, though. 

He finally had her immobilized. She still tried to move but there was no wiggle room.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” she gasped, finding it difficult to breathe with his weight on her.

“I just want somewhere to rest. I’m sorry to have frightened you.”

Lyssa struggled to get her fear under control. She wanted to believe him but that would be so very foolish. After all, he had followed her and broken into the house.

“I can’t breathe,” she finally said, forcing herself to relax. “You’re crushing me and I may faint.”

He studied her face for a moment. Her eyes were a beautiful sea green, which he had noticed earlier when she had been close to him on the trail. 

“I mean it!” she gasped.

He moved then, shifting his weight to his elbows and knees.

“I won’t hurt you,” he softly repeated.

She slowly relaxed and he moved off of her but was ready to stop any sudden moves. Lyssa sat up shakily. Bucky got up and stood beside her.

“You should keep this with you at all times,” he told her, referring to the pistol as he ejected the magazine and cleared the chamber. 

“I took it off to shower,” she replied meekly. “I was about to eat. Would you like something?”

“That would be nice,” he said.

He helped her up and followed her back to the kitchen.

Feral, broken, dangerous kept running through her head as she gave him a bowl of stew from the slow cooker.

“I only have water or sodas to drink,” she told him.

“Either is fine.”

They sat across from each other at the kitchen table. She watched him eat for a moment, then tried to take a bite of her own stew but her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped her spoon.

Bucky glanced at her as she put her hands under her legs.

“I’m sorry.” She prayed that he wouldn’t notice that her knees were literally knocking together.

Bucky could see the pulse in her throat pounding and knew that she was terrified. He chose to ignore it so that perhaps she might lose her fear.

“This is good,” he said quietly. 

He’d already finished his food. Lyssa slowly got up to refill the bowl. She hoped that her knees wouldn’t buckle.

“Are you alone out here?” he asked curiously.

Lyssa paused, wanting to tell him that she wasn’t alone, but she had a feeling that he already knew the answer to his question.

Bucky waited for her to answer. He’d actually been watching her for several days and already knew her routine. He knew that no one else was there and that the only visitor had been a grocery delivery driver. 

“Yes,” she finally replied. “I’m by myself. The house belongs to a friend and I’m on vacation. I have groceries delivered every few days and I’m not expecting anyone else, except for the phone company. The landline is out due to a storm.”

“You don’t have a way of reaching anyone?” he asked, genuinely surprised.

“Just my cell phone,” she replied. “I should tell you that my friend calls me each night between eight and eight-thirty to check in and I should answer. Otherwise, she will send someone out to check on me.”

Bucky nodded and pushed his empty bowl away.

“I baked a cake, if you’d like some?”

His eyes lit up as he smiled. “Chocolate, perhaps?” He asked hopefully. 

“How’d you guess?” she smiled back, tentatively. “I may have a bit of milk left, too.”

Lyssa got up and cut a piece for each of them and split the remainder of the milk.

“May I ask you something? You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want, but please don’t get upset with me.”

“Okay.” He looked at her just a bit warily.

“You’re a veteran, are you?”

Bucky was silent for just a moment. He didn’t recall anyone having referred to him as a “veteran” before. He also was impressed by her assessment of him. She must be around military men fairly often.

He have her a slight smile. “You could say that.”

“Are you homeless?”

“At the moment.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

He could tell that she was sincere and shrugged slightly.

“Listen, there may be some clothes here that will fit you. I could wash yours and you can shower if you want. You’re welcome to any food when you’re hungry.”

“Thank you.” Bucky savored his cake. “This is good.”

“There’s more. Help yourself.”

“I’ve had enough for now, thank you.”

Lyssa finished her cake and took the dishes to the sink. She glanced at the clock: it was almost eight o’clock pm.

“Bucky, I need to get my phone. It’s in the bedroom. Come with me and we’ll look for some clothes.”

He followed her back to the bedroom. She turned the light on and started toward the nightstand where she’d put the phone but stopped when she saw the empty pistol there. Bucky walked past her and handed her the phone.

“Let’s find those clothes.”

She dug out some things for him to choose from and he selected sweatpants and a long sleeved tee shirt.

“Towels are in the bathroom, plus razors and shave cream.”

Before he could answer, the cell phone rang. Lyssa’s nerves were so taut that she jumped nearly out of her skin.

“It’s my friend,” she told him.

He nodded as she answered the call, then followed her when she motioned him back to the kitchen. She sat at the table and put the call on speaker.

“Hi, sweetie.” A woman’s voice said. “How is everything?”

“Fine,” Lyssa replied.

“Are you eating?”

“Yeah, I even baked a cake. I ate all the cookies and needed chocolate.”

The other woman laughed. “How are you on food?”

“I’m not going to starve. I should be getting a delivery tomorrow.”

“Have you left the house at all?

“Yep, took Dante out this morning.”

“I hope he behaved.”

“He was fine after I let him run it off first.”

“That’s good to know. Everyone says to tell you hi and that they miss you.”

Lyssa got quiet for a moment. “Thanks.”

“They want to know when you’ll be back.”

“Carla, you know it’s too soon.” Lyssa fought to keep her voice even, but apparently failed.

“I know, dear. I’m not pressuring you. I do, however, need your assurance that you’re taking your meds.”

“Yes, dear friend. As prescribed. Religiously.”

“Thank you.” Carla sounded relieved. “I’ll let you go now. Talk to you tomorrow. Good night.”

Lyssa ended the call and put her head in her hands for a moment while she got herself under control. They both sat in silence for a while until Lyssa felt she was able to speak.

“If you’d like to shower now, I’ll get your clothes in the wash. I'll show you where everything is.”

“Alright.” He followed her to the bathroom.

“I’ll be in the kitchen. Yell if you need anything.”

He nodded and she left him alone. When she left the bedroom, he noticed that she had put the cell phone back on the nightstand. He realized that she was trying to show him that she trusted him. He felt that he could probably trust her as well but he wasn’t in the trusting business.

He showered, then walked barefoot back to the kitchen and paused in the doorway. Lyssa had loaded the dishwasher and tidied up. He watched as she took a couple of prescription bottles from the cabinet. She studied the labels before taking a tablet from each one. She paused again before swallowing the pills. She turned from the sink and saw him.

“That was quick,” she said, trying not to stare at the sight of him.

Oh, dear God, the muscles. The tee shirt he wore practically strained across the chest and arms. He still covered his left hand with a glove and she avoided looking at it. He hadn’t shaved but had washed his hair and combed it back; she could see that it was still wet. 

Feral, broken, dangerous: the litany started again.

“Listen, I've had a really exhausting day and would like to lie down now,” she murmured, nervously brushing her hair back from her face. “I’ll put your clothes in the wash first. The sofa’s pretty comfortable and there’s a guest room if you prefer.”

Bucky said nothing as she went to get his clothes. She started the washer then went around checking that the doors were locked.

“Good night.”

She went to the bedroom and changed into her pajamas. Her meds were taking effect and she was getting drowsy. She put the phone on charge and looked at the useless weapon that was still on the nightstand.

Lyssa laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up. It wasn’t quite dark out; the light outside the windows had turned a soft gray. She laid on her side and tried to calm the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her, which the medicines only helped keep at bay.

She covered her eyes with her hand and started to cry softly.

Unknown to her, Bucky was standing in the shadow of the hallway, out of sight. He stood there and listened until he was certain she’d fallen asleep. Then he quietly entered the room. She didn’t stir when he carefully laid on the unoccupied side of the bed.

“I’m a restless sleeper,” she whispered. “You won't get any sleep.”

“It’s alright. You rest.” he replied softly.

She gave a sleepy sigh and relaxed. Bucky left space between them so that she wouldn’t feel too threatened and then dozed off. His exhaustion was catching up to him. Some time later, she woke him while in the throes of a nightmare.

He moved closer and put his arm across her. Lyssa jerked almost violently but didn’t wake. She cried out and both of her hands grabbed his upper arm. Bucky began speaking to her softly, trying to ease the nightmare without waking her. He held her as tightly as he dared and put his leg over hers to keep them still.

She slowly settled into a deeper sleep and he relaxed his grip on her. They slept that way until Lyssa woke in the middle of the night. She had to get up but couldn’t budge him enough so that she could slide out of bed. She was reluctant to wake him, but she had no choice.

“Bucky,” she whispered, shaking his arm, then tapping his thigh. “Hey.”

He moved slightly.

“I’m sorry to wake you. Bucky?”

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I have to get up for a few minutes.”

He sleepily let her go and rolled onto his back. Lyssa got up and went to the bathroom. He heard the water run briefly, then she left the room for a moment. The dryer started and she came back. She glanced at the clock: 2:30 am. Good grief.

She slid back into bed, not wanting to wake him again. As soon as she was comfortable, he rolled back towards her and put his arm over her again. 

She didn’t go back to sleep right away. Bucky’s breath tickled the side of her neck and somehow it was soothing. She was still curious about the solo glove. She reasoned that it was likely he had some type of prosthetic but not one that she was familiar with. Very carefully, she used her fingertips to touch the back of his hand, then his wrist.

“Don’t,” he whispered, turning his hand to gently capture hers.

“Apologies,” she murmured. 

He gave her hand a slight squeeze in acknowledgement.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Lyssa woke first. Bucky had rolled onto his back during the night and was still asleep, an arm over his eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and waited until her head stopped spinning. The meds always made her feel a bit drunk until she started moving around.

Bucky didn’t stir so she got his clean clothes out of the dryer and left them, folded, where he would see them. She then went into the kitchen to see what she could make for breakfast.

“Oh, this is too much,” she said to herself, after finding yet another visitor in her kitchen. She stared for a moment, trying to decide whether to wake Bucky, until she recognized the other man. “Captain Rogers?”

“Dr. McAlister, right?” Steve smiled at her.

She looked at him, bewildered, then glanced at Bucky, who had quietly come in to stand beside her. He had woken just after she’d left the bedroom. He was already dressed in his own clothes, and was watching Steve. Lyssa felt the tension between them. 

“Do you two know each other…” her voice trailed off as she realized exactly who Bucky was. “Sergeant Barnes?”

The Winter Soldier. She went pale and her knees buckled. Bucky caught her around the waist, then lifted her easily before carrying her to the sofa. 

“Is she alright?” Steve asked, concerned.

“She’s not well.” Bucky replied. “Do you know her?”

“She worked with Sam for a while. I’ve only met her once.”

Steve watched his friend while he tended to Lyssa. They went back to the kitchen and just a few minutes later, she came back in. 

“Apologies, Captain, I’m not normally a fainter,” she said, a bit embarrassed.

‘It’s alright, Doctor.” he replied.

“I didn’t call anyone,” she then told Bucky, nervously.

“I know.” He gave her a soft, reassuring smile. 

Lyssa took a deep breath. “I’m going to get dressed and then make breakfast, if you care to stay.”

She started to leave the kitchen but turned back abruptly. “But first, coffee. I really need some.”

She started a pot of coffee and turned toward the two men. “Look, this is not my house. If you two need to fight, please go outside. I can’t afford to fix the place if it’s torn off the foundations.”

“No fighting,” Steve assured her. “Right, Buck?”

“Right,” Bucky replied, his gaze locked on Steve.

She didn’t quite believe them but wasn’t going to call either of them a liar. She returned a few minutes later, dressed in jeans and tee shirt. Her long hair was braided and she was barefoot.

“Coffee?” she asked.

“Thanks.”

“I’m out of milk but here’s creamer and sugar if you want it.”

She set it on the table for them and started gathering items for breakfast. She started on omelettes, cottage fries and sliced some homemade bread for toast. 

“Can I help?” Bucky asked, surprising them both.

“I’ve got it but thanks.”

She moved around quickly, setting the butter, jam/jelly on the table. There were just enough eggs for the three of them but she managed enough for everyone.

“I hope you’re not expecting anyone else?” she asked.

“No,” Steve shook his head.

“Although, I wouldn’t mind meeting Thor. I couldn’t feed him but--”

“He’s not your type.”

A new voice interrupted her and she glowered at the new arrival.

“He was not expected,” Steve said quickly, as her mood changed suddenly.

“Unbelievable. I can’t even go to a cabin in the woods in the middle of nowhere without you showing up,” she said angrily.

“Now, Precious--”

“Don’t you ‘precious’ me, Sam Wilson,” she snapped. “You know that I don’t like you.”

“I know.” Sam stood well away from her.

“I’ve never liked you.”

“I get that.”

“In fact, you’re lucky I don’t have a gun or I’d probably just shoot you.”

Without a word, Bucky took her pistol out of his waistband, slid the magazine into it, chambered a round, then pushed it across the table and within her reach.

Sam looked at him in disgust. “You’re an ass, you know that, Barnes?”

“Thank you, Sergeant, but it’d be a waste of a bullet. I’ll save it for later.”

“So, what’s for breakfast?” Sam asked, sitting down at the table.

Without skipping a beat, Lyssa put a cereal bowl, spoon and a box of Raisin Bran in front of him. She then set a plate in front of Bucky, and then Steve. Sam looked at the omelettes, potatoes and toast. Bucky took a big bite and grinned at him.

“I hate you, man,” Sam said.

Steve watched Sam and Lyssa’s interaction in silence. He wanted to laugh but he hadn’t decided whether she was seriously unhappy to see him or not.

Sam sighed and went to the fridge for milk.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot that I’m out of milk.” she told him.

“Ok, now that’s just wrong.”

Lyssa couldn’t keep her laughter in any longer. She took the bowl and cereal away.

“Sit down, Toucan.”

She divided her omelette with him and put the rest of the potatoes on the plate. She walked around the table and set the food in front of him, then leaned down and hugged him hard from behind. Sam squeezed her arms as she kissed his cheek.

“It’s good to see you, Toucan,” she whispered.

“You, too, baby girl, but if that nickname sticks, Ima paddle your behind.” Sam glanced over at Bucky, practically daring him to call him that.

“Challenge accepted.” Bucky’s expression said.

Lyssa sat down opposite Sam and started to eat.

“This is delicious, Doctor,” Steve told her.

“Please, call me Lyssa,” she replied, passing the toast to Bucky. “Try the pear preserves.”

Steve and Sam both had noticed that she had taken her place just a bit closer to Bucky. Steve pondered the implications of that for a moment.

“So, what did you two kids do last night?” Sam asked.

Lyssa glanced over at Bucky, a bit stunned by the question. It meant that they had known he had been there since yesterday.

“Well,” Lyssa said slowly. “It entailed some screaming, scratching, punching, hair-pulling--”

“Swearing,” Bucky interjected.

“Let’s not forget the swearing,” she nodded. “I’m not entirely certain, but I may have bitten him--”

Bucky agreed, pulling his shirt collar over a bit to expose a bruise on his shoulder. Sam glared at him.

“Then I tried to shoot him. That got my pistol confiscated and emptied.”

Sam looked from one to the other in disbelief, then stared at Lyssa in concern. 

“Oh.” Lyssa leaned close to Bucky. “Technically, I’m not supposed to have a firearm.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Alright, now I don’t know whether you’re being serious.”

“Extremely serious. When it’s love at first sight, it’s love at first sight.”

Bucky gave a low chuckle at Sam’s confusion. “To be completely accurate, you tried to shoot me first.”

”Well, you did scare and then chase me.” Lyssa told him. 

Sam gave Steve a worried look. Steve shook his head slightly while Lyssa refreshed everyone’s coffee, and then divided the rest of the cake.

“What did you think of the preserves?” she asked Bucky.

“They were good. I've never had them before,” he replied.

“My grandmother always made them for me. I use her recipe.” Lyssa smiled at the memory.

They were all silent for a few minutes as they finished their meal. Lyssa didn’t have much of an appetite and offered the remainder of her food to Bucky. He accepted it with a slight smile at her.

“Listen, I have to go tend to the horse. He likes his schedule and if he’s not fed, he will literally come knocking at the door.” Lyssa got up to get her shoes. “No fighting, please.”

“Word of honor,” Steve replied and glanced at Sam.

“I’ll walk with you,” Sam told Lyssa and they both left the house and started for the barn.

“Has he hurt you?” he asked her, in all seriousness.

“No, Sam, he hasn’t.” She took his hand as they walked. “He did give me a fright when I realized he was in the house.”

“He’s broken. You know that, right?”

She smiled sadly. “We’re all broken. Some more than others.”

Sam stopped and turned her to face him. “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there to help you.”

“You can’t be everywhere, dear.”

“But if I had been there--”

“It wouldn't have changed anything. She waited for the best opportunity and took it.”

“You wouldn’t have had to defend yourself.”

Lyssa tried to move away from him but he pulled her into a tight embrace. She lost control of her emotions then, clinging to him and sobbing.

“I killed someone who needed my help.”

“She was going to take you with her,” he told her firmly.

“I could have --”

“What? What could you have done differently?” he asked, sternly.

“Something, anything.”

“Nothing.”

She knew he was right, but it still hurt. 

“Ok, now?”

She nodded and he let go of her.

“Let’s take care of that horse.” They could both hear Dante, who was neighing loudly, demanding his breakfast.

“How long has Barnes been here?” Sam asked her.

“I thought you knew.”

“No, we only got word late yesterday that he may be in the area.”

“He’s only been here since last evening. I was heading back from a ride when we met.”

“Did you know who he was?”

“Not until this morning, when I saw Captain Rogers.”

Lyssa tended to the horse and checked the latch on the gate to be sure it was secure.

“Ready to head back?” she asked.

“Just a minute.” Sam found a relatively clean cloth in the tack room and offered it to her. “You should cool your face. They’ll know you’ve been crying and that fight you’re so worried about will definitely happen.”

“Good idea.” Lyssa splashed cool water on her face and then dried it. “Better?”

“He’ll still know, but it can’t be helped. Come on.”

They went back to the house. Lyssa could still feel the tension between Steve and Bucky, but the level went up a notch when Bucky saw her face.

“What the hell happened?” he growled at Sam, the fingers on his left hand flexing.

“Bucky,” Steve said softly, in warning.

“Sergeant Barnes,” Lyssa sat beside him. “Bucky.”

His gaze slid to her face, but he was still unhappy that she’d been crying. She took his hand.

“I worked with him at the VA. I haven’t seen him in months because of a bad experience that has me hiding in a cabin in the middle of the woods.”

“What happened?”

“I’m not ready to talk about that,” she said firmly. “Can you understand that?”

He nodded curtly, but his glare at Sam said that there would be a discussion later. Lyssa squeezed his fingers, then got up to get a water from the fridge. She took her meds quietly, quickly, not wanting to draw too much attention to the act.

“Listen, if you all are staying through lunch, I’ll need more food. There’s more than enough room if you need to stay longer---”  
She suddenly winced and reached for her shoulder.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“I must have gotten a bee or something in my shirt. It’s stung me.”

Her hand came away with something small and metallic.

“What the hell ---?” 

She held it out to show them but abruptly grabbed her chest. Everything went dark and she was dead before she hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Four weeks later

Lyssa slowly roused to the sound of medical equipment. She realized that she was on a ventilator and had a breathing tube in. She panicked and reached for it but her hands were restrained.

“Easy, Lyssa.” Sam had been sleeping in the chair beside her and had jumped up when the heart monitor had alarmed. “It’s alright. Don’t fight. You’re in CCU.”

Several doctors and nurses had rushed in, and she thought she recognized a couple of them.

“Dr. McAlister,” one of the doctors leaned over where she could see him. “I know that the tube is uncomfortable, but before we take it out, we have to be sure there won’t be any setbacks.”

Lyssa knew the drill and she tried hard not to fight against the machinery.

“Just a bit of sedation and we’ll be done, alright?”

She nodded slightly. She wanted to know what had happened at the cabin because her chest felt like an elephant had been sitting on it.

She reached for Sam but he couldn’t get close due to the medical personnel. 

“Your friend will have to step out for just a few minutes,” the doctor told her.

“I’ll be just outside. I’m not leaving you.”

The sedative had started taking effect and when Lyssa woke again, the tube was gone and she only had an oxygen mask on. Sam was sitting on the bed, holding her hand.

“They’ve taken the restraints off, but you’re not to get up on your own. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” she replied, her voice just a hoarse croak.

“You can have some ice chips if you want.”

She nodded and he gave her a small spoonful.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Let’s not get into that now. I’m under strict orders --”

“Is Bucky and the Captain alright? Were you hurt?”

“They’re fine,” he assured her. “No one was hurt but you and Stark swears it was an accident. And the house is still standing.”

“Tony Stark?”

Sam nodded grimly. “No more on the subject until you’re stronger.”

A week later, she was up and moving about. She was still as weak as a kitten but the doctor assured her that she was doing well and on track for a full recovery.

Sam had told her what happened. Once it was discovered that Bucky was in the area and that Steve had found him, Tony Stark had sent some of his Legionnaire suits to search for them. When they had pinpointed the cabin, he’d arrived and tried to remove her from harm with a tranquilizer dart. Things went south from there as the tranquilizer caused her to go into cardiac arrest.

“You coded twice before they could get you stabilized.” Sam had told her. “And I don’t mind telling you that I have never been more scared in my life.”

She’d asked about Steve and Bucky again and was relieved when he told her they’d escaped.

“Barnes didn’t go willingly, though. He wasn’t going to leave you there. He and Steve came close to fighting then. He had no choice once Tony put you into a suit in order to get help for you.”

**

It had been several days since Sam had been to see her. She’d had a therapy session and when she woke from her nap, there was a visitor sitting in Sam’s usual spot.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Dr. McAlister, I’m Tony Stark.” He came to stand by the bed.

“Ah, the man who killed me.”

He had a genuinely distressed expression. “That was entirely accidental.”

“Perhaps, but cardiac arrest is still dead.”

He said nothing for a moment.

“Why are you here?”

“I need to know where Rogers and Barnes are.”

“Mr. Stark, I was in an induced coma for four weeks. Why would you think I’d know where they are? I last saw them in my kitchen.”

“I thought maybe Sam --”

“He hasn’t told me anything about that.” She interrupted him and passed a hand over her face. “Now, I’m very tired and I think you should leave.”

“Alright, Doctor.” He turned to go. “Don’t worry about the medical expenses. I’m taking care of everything.”

Lyssa waited until he left before muttering, “It’s the least you could do.”

************** Weeks later ********************

Lyssa was out of the hospital and back at her apartment, which was a small corner loft with a short stairway to an open balcony. She still had her therapy sessions but they had been reduced to twice a week. She could drive again and spent some time driving through the countryside on the nicest days. But most days, she did her exercise by walking through the neighborhood markets.

One day, she was at a fruit stand and felt a tug on her jacket pocket. She turned quickly but no one was close to her and she quickly checked to see if she’d been the victim of a pickpocket. She felt something round in her pocket. She finished her shopping and headed back to her home. Once there, she emptied her pocket of a plum. Relief washed over her.

That night, after a light dinner, she went up to the balcony to read until the light left the sky. She put her book aside and enjoyed the view of the city skyline. It started getting chilly, so she went back into the apartment. After a few steps in, she paused, then turned slowly and aimed her pistol.

Bucky moved carefully out of the shadows, both hands slightly raised. She couldn’t believe her eyes for a moment, then ran the few steps to close the distance. He held his hand out and she gave him the gun.

“I don’t have long,” he told her, putting the pistol into the back of his waistband. “I have to leave soon.”

“How soon?”

“Too soon,” he whispered, his eyes studying her face. “But I had to see you first.”

Lyssa reached up with both hands to touch his face gently, then pressed her forehead to his. He took both her hands in his and kissed the backs of her fingers. She pulled one hand free and placed it on the back of his neck as she kissed him.

“I’ll hurt you,” he said, pulling away from her.

“No,” she shook her head. “You won’t.”

Her hands then slid down his chest and around his waist. She slowly untucked his shirt and then began to unbutton it. Bucky shuddered when her fingers slid over his skin as she pushed his shirt down his arms and to the floor.

Her fingers lightly touched the scar tissue where the metal arm was attached to his shoulder. 

“Does this hurt?” she asked.

“Not any more.” 

“Good. Take me to bed, soldier,” she whispered.

His hands gripped her hips hard as he pulled her closer.

“Ready to comply,” he responded, holding her tightly. He released her enough so that she could lead him to the bedroom.

“What is it?” he asked when she winced slightly.

“Nothing important. My hair got caught, is all,” she replied. “I may have solution though. Come with me.”

She rummaged in a drawer and held out a compression sleeve. 

“Alternately, I could cut my hair.”

“No,” he smiled.

She helped him put on the sleeve and he gathered her close once again. He brushed the straps of her gown aside and it slid down her arms and hips to pool in the floor. Bucky lightly touched a scar on her stomach. It was obviously a knife wound, a fairly recent one at that. He looked at her questioningly. 

“Not now.”

“Alright.”

He picked her up and laid down with her. Lyssa took the gun from his waistband and put it on the nightstand, beside her cell phone, which was on silent but buzzing urgently. She took a quick look at the messages coming through. They were from Sam.

“Are they out there?” she asked.

“They’re waiting but not too close.”

“Sam said not to turn the phone off. He’ll text when it’s time or break the door down if the situation changes before then.”

“He say anything else?”

“Just that he’s going to paddle my behind,” she grumbled.

Bucky shook his head. “He’d better not dare.”

He rubbed his cheek against hers for a moment before nibbling at her ear. Lyssa trembled slightly.

“You should tell me if I hurt you,” he murmured.

“Ditto,” she replied, causing him to laugh.

He finished undressing and Lyssa was enthralled by the muscular features. He was as chiseled as a marble statue. Her hands moved down his sides, up his back and then to his shoulders. His hands tangled in her hair as he kissed her.

He was careful with her, bringing her to pleasure before succumbing himself. Her nails bit into his back and shoulders, something he barely felt. She was finally exhausted and dozed with his weight pinning her down. He had his head on her chest while her fingers idly stroked the side of his face and played in his hair.

“You know, it really was love at first sight,” he said softly, gently cupping her breast.

She laughed breathlessly. “Really?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I feel the same way,” she replied.

They lay there for a little while longer before he got up to get dressed.

“I have to go.” He sat down to put his boots on and Lyssa got up to put her arms around him from behind. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. “I’ll be back as soon as it’s safe. Watch your back and keep your gun close.”

Her hands slid into his thick hair and she kissed him as tears formed in her eyes.

“Don’t. Everything will be alright.” He gently stroked her face, which was slightly red where his beard had scratched her. “I’ll have to shave next time.”

“No,” she gave a soft laugh. “I like the beard.”

“Listen, I don’t know everything yet about what happened that had you alone at the cabin but I do know this: you are stronger than you think.”

He hugged her again. “Sam will be in touch.”

He stood up and set her on her feet. She was reluctant to let him go. He kissed her before leaving the room and going up to the balcony. By the time she’d put on her robe and followed him, he was gone.

She sat down on the lounge chair and cried. Great, heaving sobs shook her body until she had nothing left. She didn’t feel so strong.


	4. Chapter 4

For about a week after Bucky left, Lyssa moped around her apartment, wandering aimlessly between the balcony and kitchen. She read her books or attempted to eat but rarely left it.

Unknown to her, the building across from her had a camera that covered the balcony and most of the apartment. 

Sam checked on her periodically even though the feed was live 24/7.

“How is she?” Steve would ask each day.

“Same.” Sam would report. He was worried about her and angry at Bucky for causing the additional distress.

Then one day, Lyssa seemed to snap out of her despair. When Sam checked the feed, there was a stationary bike on the balcony. 

“Here we go,” he said proudly, clapping his hands together.

“What is it?” Steve asked.

“My girl is about to get back to work. You’re going to enjoy this, and I’ll keep a record for Barnes.”

Lyssa started off slowly, using the bike to get her stamina built up. Eventually, a free standing weight station was added to it.

She started with light weights and chin ups. After one set of chin-ups, she stopped for a moment and held her side where the knife wound had been. 

“Come on, baby girl, push on through.” He murmured.

She took a deep breath and started again. After about a week, she was increasing the weights and able to do some impressive rounds of chin-ups and crunches.

Next came the punching bag, skip-rope, and shadow boxing. Over the next month, she built up her muscle and became leaner.

Then the first trainer showed up. Lyssa worked through mixed martial arts sessions, complete with bamboo/wood weapons.

“Before she was injured, she could probably had given Chuck Norris a run for his money,” Sam told Steve as they watched a workout session.

Steve silently jotted the name down in his little book.

Lyssa had been injured on her left side, which was dominant, so she worked diligently on strengthening her right side to compensate. Before long, she was able to spar forcefully using either side.

After a few more weeks, another trainer started her workouts.

“Oh, shit,” Sam said in disbelief.

“Who’s that?” Steve asked, confused by his reaction.

“Military trainer, Navy SEAL. They call him Atlas and he’s never been taken down. He has an ongoing challenge that the first person to put him on the mat gets a bottle of Patron.”

“Big guy.”

“Yeah but she’s not ready for him yet. Fifty bucks says she’ll get him in four weeks.”

“I’ll take that bet.” Steve smiled. “She’s improved but look at that guy.”

“She’ll get him.” Sam repeated.

“Who’s that?”

Both men turned to the man that had just joined them.

“Dr. Lyssa McAlister,” Steve replied. “Medical doctor, not physicist.”

“Ah,” Thor nodded. “Does she know that you watch her?”

“Probably,” Sam laughed.

“She has a fine, strong figure,” Thor commented.

“Yes, she does.” Sam looked at him.

“Does she like coffee?” Thor asked curiously.

“Coffee?” Sam repeated.

“Yes.” Thor watched Lyssa for a moment.

“Are you planning on asking her out for coffee?” Steve said.

“Do you even know what that means?” Sam asked, trying to keep from laughing. “Don’t answer that, man. Go ask her out for coffee. Or she could just make some for you.”

“Her coffee is good.” Steve agreed.

Thor looked at them for a moment. “Have I said something wrong?”

“No,” Steve replied.

“You do know that she’s Barnes’s girl, right?” Sam asked him. 

“It’s just coffee,” Thor said, confused.

“Go ask her. I know she’d like to meet you. She may even cook for you.”

“Perhaps I will.” Thor left in search of food.

“You gonna warn her?” Steve asked Sam

“I should but I don’t think I will.”

“She might not thank you for that.” Steve chuckled.

“On second thought, I probably should. She might shoot him.”

Sam sent Lyssa a brief text. “Incoming friendly. Soon. BOLO.”

A couple of days later, Lyssa had finished her workout for the day. She’d taken a nap, then read for a time while trying to decide whether she wanted dinner or not.

Sam’s text had intrigued her, but she felt certain that it hadn’t meant Bucky. She thought it more likely that he or Steve would be visiting. She decided that she should get out of the apartment for a bit. As she was heading to the bathroom to shower and change, she got another text from Sam.

“Balcony.”

Curious, she thought, looking down at the phone while walking the few steps to the balcony. 

“Hello.” Thor smiled at her.

She gawped at him before stuttering “Hi?”

Oh, dear Lord in heaven was he beautiful, and tall. He wasn’t dressed as she’d expected from seeing him on TV; he had on jeans, a tee shirt and denim jacket. Lyssa was just stunned for a full minute before she could speak.

“Thor, right?” She said. “I’m Lyssa.”

He walked to her and took her hand gently, kissing the back of it. 

“Dr. McAlister,” he acknowledged, with a slight bow.

“Lyssa, please.” She replied. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course,” he replied with a smile. “Sam says hello and that I should tell you that Sergeant Barnes is doing well.”

“Thank you.” She smiled back in relief. “You didn't have to come tell me that personally, though, correct?”

“No, I thought perhaps that you’d like an escort to leave the apartment for a while. Maybe for coffee?”

“Actually, I was just about to go for something to eat and I would enjoy the company. I can be ready in thirty minutes. Is that alright?”

“Of course.”

“Great. Please make yourself at home. I’ll be ready shortly.”

“No rush.”

Lyssa showered, dried her hair and dressed in jeans, blouse and low-heeled boots. She walked back into the living room while putting earrings in.

“There’s a place down the street that has pretty good food, if you’re hungry. We can stop at another shop for coffee.”

Thor nodded as she grabbed her purse, keys and a wrap. He opened the door for her, then waited while she locked it, then offered her his arm. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they walked out of the building.

“Where’s Mjolnir?” she asked.

“On your balcony,” he replied, smiling at her, a bit surprised by the question. 

“Oh. You don’t have to keep it with you?”

“No, I can summon it when needed.”

“Ahh,” she nodded her head.

They made small talk as they walked. Thor was a striking figure and people couldn’t help but glance his way. Lyssa found him to be gallant and gentle, despite his size and obvious strength. He smiled and laughed with boyish charm.

They reached the small pub and were seated in the corner at a round table.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, looking over the menu.

“Very much so,” he replied, scanning over the choices.

“The steaks are pretty good, if you’re that hungry.”

“I could eat Sleipnir,” he chuckled.

“Sleipnir?”

“My father’s horse.”

“Oh,” she laughed. “Let’s get you something to eat then, before it comes to that.”

A waitress took their order and left them alone.

“Do they have ale?” he asked.

“I’m not sure but I can ask. Do you have a preference?”

“Not really.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Lyssa left to speak to the bartender, whom she obviously knew. The man listened to her for a moment and then nodded. He began to set out some glasses and fill them with a variety of beers and lagers.

Lyssa went into the ladies’ room. When she came out, her friend had a tray loaded with her drinks.

“Looks good. Thanks, Danny. Maybe one of these will suit him.”

“I’ll bring it right over.”

Before Lyssa could reply, she felt a hand slide across her hip and then it squeezed her bottom. She was stunned for a moment, as was Danny. She stole a glance at Thor’s reflection through the mirror over the bar. Thankfully, he hadn’t noticed yet. He was still looking at the drink list.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

Lyssa looked at the guy who had accosted her as he leaned on the bar beside her. Great, he was drunk. She knocked his hand away from her. 

“Buy you a drink?”

“No, thanks. You can, however, keep your hands off me.”

“But I like you,” he confided, as if it were important.

“You obviously missed the fact that I’m not here alone.” She knocked his hand away from her again when he reached for her. 

The guy shrugged. Lyssa glanced at Danny.

“I’m sorry, but I’m probably going to owe you for furniture.”

She moved away from the guy and tried to get around him but he blocked her and gripped her by the elbows. Thor had noticed by that time and had gotten up from the table. Lyssa jerked free and moved to intercept Thor before the drunk guy was history.

“It’s alright.” She stood between them, her hands lightly resting on his chest. “Please. He’s an idiot.”

“Do not dare to touch her again,” Thor told him, his voice deep with anger. He moved Lyssa slightly to the side to get her out from between them. 

“Who are you to tell me---” The man grabbed Lyssa again by the elbow and tried to pull her away from Thor.

She reacted then and punched him so hard that he fell backwards across a table. He rolled to the floor and got up. When he came at them again, she kicked him square in the chest.

He stayed down this time, holding his chest in pain. After a couple of minutes, he tried to get up but Thor squatted beside him and pushed him down again.

“I will be the one to finish this fight. Are you certain you’re up to it?” he asked quietly.

“I think she broke my ribs.”

“I will break your head.”

Thor stood up then and guided Lyssa back to the table. She sat down and scooted over when he indicated that he would sit beside her. They watched as Danny’s bouncer forcibly removed the other guy from the establishment. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked her.

“Surprisingly, no,” she replied, holding out her hands and studying her fingers.

Thor took her hands and carefully rubbed her knuckles. “You did very well.”

“Thanks. I’m not even shaking,” she grinned.

He chuckled and let go of her as Danny brought the drink tray.

“I asked him to bring over a sample of what I thought you’d like,” Lyssa explained.

“That was thoughtful,” he smiled. 

“Your food will be out shortly,” Danny told them.

Danny had put a branded coaster under each type of ale and had brought enough for both of them to test. Thor chose one to go with his dinner, while Lyssa opted for water and the remainder of the samples. Their food arrived and they talked while they ate.

“Do you have family?” Thor asked.

“I’m an only child. My parents have both passed on,” she replied. “You?”

“Brother, sister, parents, all dead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I’ve always wanted siblings. I have Sam, he’s like the annoying older brother, but I don’t see him a lot lately.”

“I’m sure that will change soon,” Thor assured her.

“As long as they’re safe, I can endure it,” she said with a hint of sadness.

Thor hugged her to his side. “I just had a thought: I would adopt you as my sister.”

She was quite surprised at the offer. “I would be truly honored.”

“The honor is mine.” He squeezed her again.

She smiled at him, speechless for a moment. She knew that he was sincere, even though they had just met. He smiled back at her, his blue eyes practically glowing. 

“When we finish, would you like to take a drive?” she asked. “I’m too keyed to go straight home.”

“Sure.”

“Great. We’ll stop at the coffee shop and get some ground coffee and then I’ll make some when we get back.”

Thor nodded.

“Do you drive?” she asked.

“Spaceships,” he winked.

“I don’t have one of those,” she laughed. “I guess I’d better do the driving here.”

They finished their meal, paid, then left. Lyssa bought the bagged coffee and then they walked to where her car was parked.

Several hours later, they returned to the apartment. The drive into the countryside had calmed her down somewhat. Lyssa put the coffee on to brew while Thor sat at the breakfast bar and watched her.

“So, tell me about this man they call Atlas,” he said as she sliced some cake to serve with the coffee.

Lyssa looked at him sharply, then scanned slowly around the room.

“How did you know about him?” she asked quietly.

“I’m sorry-- I should not have--”

“No, it’s alright, really. I should have known that he’d keep watch,” she replied, thinking back to the night that Bucky had been with her. “Atlas is a trainer for Navy SEALs. He has a challenge that anyone who can take him down gets an expensive bottle of tequila.”

“Do you challenge him?”

“Oh, no,” she laughed. “He would snap me like a twig. He’s just helping me get into shape.”

“Sam seems to think that you can take him,” Thor commented.

“He’s always been my biggest cheerleader,” Lyssa smiled, thinking about how much she missed him.

“If you were to challenge this man, which weapons would you use?” he asked. “Swords?”

“Not unless I want to die.” She shook her head quickly. “Japanese bo or just hand to hand.”

“What is the bo?”

“Just a wooden staff.”

“Show me?”

“Sure.” She retrieve the bo and showed it to him. “Doesn’t look like much but you can break bones and skulls.”

“Intriguing.”

“Difficult to conceal, though,” she laughed.

Thor looked thoughtful for a moment. “Will he continue to come here?”

“He’s free for the next few weeks. Why?”

“I have an idea.”

“What’s that?” she asked as she poured coffee for them. She offered cream, sugar and Kahlua.

Thor watched her pour Kahlua into her coffee and copied her. She realized that he’d had enough to drink tonight that would have put her into a stupor. His eyes were still bright and a few strands of his blonde hair had escaped the tie that held it back.

“Perhaps you’d allow me to watch some of the training sessions. Then I could offer some advice.”

She stared at him for a moment before smiling.

“Brilliant!” she laughed. “But could that be considered cheating?”

“Do his rules stated that only he can be your trainer? He learns how you fight even as he shows you how he fights.”

Lyssa couldn’t help but giggle then. “Thank you, Brother.”

For the next couple of weeks, Atlas came over every other day to help Lyssa train.

On the days he didn’t come, Thor was there to offer advice and some counters to moves she had trouble defending against.

“Don’t show him these until it’s time,” he cautioned her. “Otherwise, you’re just teaching him how to defeat you.”

“Got it.”

“When you get him on the defensive, don’t let up unless you’re out of bounds.”

“He says the same thing,” Lyssa commented.

“When he goes down, make sure he stays down. Don’t stop or check on him. He must either be unable to get back up or he must yield.”

“Smart,” she nodded.

“He knows that you’re left-handed. Mix it up and keep him guessing. Also, watch his chest, not his hands or face. His chest will help you anticipate his moves.”

Lyssa absorbed his advice and put what she could to use, being careful not to let Atlas in on her strategy.

“Lastly, I won’t be here, nor will Sam. Bruises are okay but if he breaks a bone or seriously injures you, I will deal with him.”

‘He won’t but that’s fair, Brother.”

He caught her up in a bear hug.

“Tomorrow, you will issue the challenge.”

Lyssa did as she was told and Atlas was surprised but rather pleased that she had. She had three days to prepare.

“Bring the Patron.”


	5. Chapter 5

Challenge day 

Lyssa had cleared the balcony of the exercise equipment and patio furniture. There was more than enough room to maneuver and Atlas was bringing a couple of more men to act as spotters to keep anyone from tumbling off the balcony.

Lyssa had a cooler with some iced water ready and was stretching when the men arrived.

“You about ready there, Doc?” Atlas teased her.

“I think the better question would be are you ready?” she laughed. “Did you bring the tequila?”

“It’s right there, out of the way.”

“Alright, then.”

Lyssa braided her hair and tied it so that it wouldn’t come loose. Then she donned her headgear and gloves. She twirled the bo, testing the balance and warming up a bit.

“Alright. As you know, leg sweeps don’t count. Action stops when one of us goes out of bounds,” Atlas told her.

“Understood,” Lyssa bounced lightly on her feet.

**

“Is that all the protection she’s wearing?” Steve asked Sam, more than slightly concerned.

“He’s not going to hurt her.”

“He’d better not,” Thor said.

“She may get some bruises but that’s all.”

“What about him?” Steve asked.

“If she can get through his defenses, she is free to put as many bruises on him as she can manage. She can even break a bone if he gives her the chance.”

They watched as Lyssa and Atlas took positions and bowed to each other.

The first clash was quick and ended when Lyssa was driven out of bounds. Atlas’s bo had caught her across the back and they could tell that the blow had stung.

They squared off again and this time Lyssa landed a couple of hits on him before driving Atlas out of bounds.

“C’mon, Doc. We’re not rowing kayaks out here.”

Lyssa refused to rise to the taunt as she took position again. She knew that she had managed to surprise him.

“Blood in the water, baby girl,” Sam murmured softly.

During the next clash, Lyssa’s bo came down hard on Atlas’s and broke it in two. Then the end of her staff found a knee, his ribs and both wrists before he could use the broken pieces in defense. He held the pieces together to stop another strike, expecting her to swing downward in an attempt to disarm him.

Instead, she swung upward, dislodging them from his hands and sending them flying. Again, her staff found the same knee and it buckled. 

Before he could regain his balance, a kick into his chest knocked him onto his back. Lyssa pressed the advantage, forcing him to to defend from the ground. Another blow found the ribs while she avoided his attempts to sweep her ankles or wrestle her weapon away.

After the third strike to his chest, Lyssa was stunned when he raised two fingers, signaling defeat. She backed away, keeping her eyes on him and remaining alert.

Atlas rolled to his knees and put his hand to his side.

“I believe you may have broken something here,” he told her.

“Are we done?” she asked. “I could hit you a couple more times, just for show.”

“We’re done. I’ve yielded,” he replied with a laugh, then a groan. “And there goes my reputation.”

Lyssa bowed slightly to him, then dropped her weapon before leaping to the balcony’s ledge.

*******************

“What’s she doing?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Victory dance and a little taunting,” Sam replied, laughing hard as she did the Electric Slide, moonwalk and then the Rocky victory dance.

When she jumped back off the ledge, Atlas grabbed her under the arms and literally tossed her into the air as if she were a child.

She shrieked in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck when he caught her.

“Well done,” he said, squeezing her hard.

She ruffled his hair and then he set her down. She shrieked again when the chest of ice was dumped over her head.

********

“Unbelievable,” Steve said.

“I believe you owe me fifty bucks,” Sam told him. “Pay up, Cap.”

Steve handed the money over and glanced at Thor, who was very pleased.

“She did well,” Thor nodded.

“Yes,” Steve agreed.

************

A couple of days later, Lyssa had returned from some food shopping. She smiled at the sight of the Patron bottle displayed proudly in the center of her bar. She hadn’t opened it, wanting to save it until she could share it with Thor.

Her cell phone chimed and she checked her text messages.

“Get your bug out gear.”

Lyssa nonchalantly put her few groceries away and then put the bottle of Patron in a bag, padding it carefully before tucking it into a messenger bag that held a medical kit, spare set of clothes and her medicines.

Her holstered pistol was secure on her hip. She draped the bag’s strap across her shoulder just as she thought she heard someone in the hallway just outside her door. Then her phone rang.

“Get to the balcony. Thor is coming but you may have to jump,” Sam told her.

“Jump? You know I can’t do that--” she whispered. “Sam--”

“I can’t beat him there. If he can’t land, you’ll have to jump so that he can catch you!”

“What do you mean, ‘land’ --?”

“Get your ass on that balcony NOW!”

Just then someone slammed into the door. The wood made a splintering sound as the lock started to give way. Lyssa took her pistol out the holster and thumbed the safety off. 

“MOVE!” Sam barked.

She ran toward the steps and looked around in a panic just as the front door burst open. A gunshot rang out as she yanked the balcony door open. She took a deep breath as she heard someone running through the apartment, then a man came through the door to the balcony. She couldn’t get a good look at his face but the gun in his hand was unmistakable. She fired off a shot from her own weapon, causing him to take cover. 

She didn’t see Thor and was preparing to jump but then he landed on the ledge several feet away. She also jumped onto the ledge, darted toward him and practically lept at him as he met her. He caught her up in his left arm and lifted her so that she could put an arm across his shoulder. The first thing she noticed was that he was wearing his armor and suddenly she was terrified.

“I have you. Trust me,” he said as he swung Mjolnir toward the sky.

Lyssa sobbed as she realized what was happening.

“Close your eyes. It’s just short hop, alright?” Thor told her softly.

Lyssa clung to him tightly. Thor got them to the safety of the hovering Quinjet. Sam had already returned and he closed the bay door behind them once Thor had them inside. 

Thor set Lyssa down. She was nearly stiff with fear and Sam caught her when she stumbled.

“Come here and sit down.” He guided her to a seat and she sat down weakly. He took the pistol from her. 

“Thank you,” she told both of them. “I’m sorry if I screamed in your ear.”

“You didn’t.” Thor assured her.

Lyssa laid her head back against the chair. “Where’s my bag?”

“Here.” Sam handed it to her.

“Please find the valium. Is there a bathroom on this thing? I’m going to be sick.”

Steve had put the jet on auto-pilot and stealth mode before joining them.

“Let me help you,” he gave her a hand while Sam was getting the medicine for her.

She went into the tiny cubicle and shut the door before getting violently ill.

“Thor, there’s blood on your arm. Are you hit?” Steve suddenly asked.

Thor looked at his arm. “It’s not my blood.”

Sam knocked on the bathroom door. “Lyssa, you’re bleeding. Come out, please.”

“No, I’m not bleeding -- ah, damn it.” She opened the door and came out, holding her side with one hand and wiping her face with the other. “It’s just a graze. I never felt it.”

“Sit down and let me look at it. Here’s that medicine.”

Lyssa took the vial of liquid valium and measured some into a syringe. “Would you?”

Sam took the syringe and quickly gave her the injection, then cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it.

“No point in swallowing a tablet if you’re just gonna vomit it back up,” she explained to Steve and Thor. “Captain, we’ve met twice and I’ve fainted, died and puked in front of you. No offense.” Lyssa was embarrassed.

“None taken.”

“Still, it’s not very lady-like,” she grumbled. “I’m terrified of flying and may shame myself further.”

With that warning, she fled to the bathroom again. When she came back out, Thor pulled her down onto his lap.

“I may fall asleep,” she told him.

“It’s alright if you do.”

She suddenly giggled as she looked at her feet.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked.

“I’ve lost my shoes.” She tried to stifle her laughter. “Mjolnir pulled me right out of my shoes.”

“Are you hysterical?” Sam laughed softly.

“Maybe.” She brushed her hair back from her face with shaking hands. “Thank you again, Brother, but I’m certain that I won’t want to do that again anytime soon.”

“Brother?” Sam asked.

“Mmm,” Lyssa peeked at him. “We’ve adopted each other.”

“Really.”

“So, now I have an awesome brother and an annoying one. Oh, and I have something for you all.”

She reached into the bag again and took out the tequila. “Something we can share.”

“You know, that was awesome how you put him on his butt,” Sam snickered.

Lyssa smiled, then rubbed her eyes. “I’m afraid the valium is kicking in.”

Thor gathered her closer as she slowly went limp against him and he carefully removed her empty holster from her hip. Sam took it and put it away.

“She’s running a fever.” Sam touched her forehead lightly.

She didn’t wake when they reached their destination. Sam carried her in and put her to bed. Her fever hit high gear and she was delirious. Sam kept a check on her wound while he and Thor took turns watching her.

They were there for a week before having to move quickly to another safe place. Lyssa didn’t rouse for the second flight in the Quinjet and Sam was grateful that she wouldn’t need more Valium. 

“Shuri says that he will sleep for a couple of days and that we should let them rest as long as needed.”

Lyssa heard the stranger’s voice and stirred slightly. He had a beautiful, lilting accent.

“It’s alright,” Sam whispered to her. “You’re safe. Go back to sleep.”

She settled back to sleep, not even waking when they put Bucky in bed beside her. He also wasn’t fully conscious but immediately rolled over to pull her into the curve of his body and held her there.

Steve motioned for everyone to leave the room. He glanced back at the pair. Lyssa had laid her hand on top of Bucky’s and her fingers were intertwined with his.

Lyssa’s fever finally broke and she became aware of her surroundings, which were unfamiliar. She sat up in bed weakly. Her hair was a mess and her mouth felt like she had cotton balls stuffed in it. She went into the bathroom and saw that someone had already laid out a clean, long gown, robe and towels. She showered, washed her hair and brushed her teeth. 

After drying her hair, she wanted to lie down again, but she was famished. She walked out of the bedroom and was relieved to see Sam.

“Hey,” she said quietly.

“Well, if it isn’t Sleeping Beauty,” he teased.

“How long have I been out of it?”

“Three weeks.”

“Three weeks?!” She gasped. 

“Nah, just kidding. It’s only been about ten days.”

“That’s almost as bad. What time is it?” She asked with a tired sigh. 

“Just after one.”

“Oh. I’m hungry. Is there any food here?” She walked over to him and hugged him around the waist. 

“We might can find something for you.”

“Would you mind cooking it? I’m not up to it.”

“Of course not.” Sam took her by the shoulders and turned her around. “But it’s already taken care of.”

Lyssa started shaking when she finally noticed Bucky, who had set a place at the table for her. She squeezed Sam’s hands and then ran to Bucky, sobbing softly as she practically threw herself into his arms. He caught her against him tightly. They stood that way after Sam quietly left them alone.

“I’ve missed you!” She told him, her arms tight around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Better now.“ She pulled back and put her hands on his cheeks, studying his face. “You’ve trimmed your beard.”

“Hmmm,” he agreed, then kissed her. 

“I thought you were hungry.”

Lyssa sighed and dropped her forehead to Bucky’s chest. “You know, Sam, I would have no problem at all kicking your ass.”

“Just because you beat Atlas, doesn’t mean you can take me down.”

“Do you care to test that theory?” She asked, turning around to glare at him. 

“Not today. I just wanted to tell you that the others are coming, so you’d better get started eating or there won’t be anything left.”

“Fine,” she growled. 

Bucky let her go and she sat down at the table. He set a plate in front of her and then sat beside her with his own food. He sat close enough to her that their legs were touching and she frequently laid her hand on his knee. 

“Don’t eat too fast,” he told her. “You haven’t had anything but juice for the last few days.”

“How long have you been here?” She asked, eating slowly. 

“I’m not exactly sure. I was asleep when they brought me here, but we can talk about that later.”

“Seems like we have a lot to talk about,” she smiled softly at him. 

“And some catching up to do,” he replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I’ll say.”

Sam cleared his throat loudly from the living area. 

“Shut up, Sam!”

“You sure are touchy,” Sam said. “Maybe you haven’t slept enough.”

Before she could reply, Steve and Thor came in. They both smiled at the sight of her up and eating. 

“We were getting worried,” Steve told her. 

“I’m sorry about that. I don’t know why I would run a fever like that.”

Lyssa got up long enough to greet Thor with a hug. “Have you tried the tequila yet?”

“No, we were saving it until you were better. I think Sam has something to show Sergeant Barnes.”

The men sat at the table and started serving themselves from the plates of food. 

“Oh.” Lyssa shook her head and sat back down to eat a bit more. She pushed her plate toward Bucky. “That was good but I’ve had enough for now.”

They all made small talk while they ate. Lyssa was getting tired again and she realized just then that she’d probably been off of her meds while she’d been sick. 

“I don’t suppose I was able to take my medicine?” She asked Sam. 

“Not during the first week. You were lucid enough yesterday to take both doses and the first one for today.”

“Thank you. I really should include a liquid form for my bag.” Lyssa rubbed her eyes. “As much as I hate to leave such awesome company, I’m afraid I need to lie down again for just a bit. Then we can have that screening party if you like.”

“What’s a screening party?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh, you’ll enjoy it.” Sam told him with a laugh. 

Lyssa shook her head with a sigh. “I hope you edited out anything unimportant because I know that fight lasted less than fifteen minutes.”

“Should I ask?” Bucky shot a look at Sam. 

“You’ll see soon enough.”

Lyssa took Bucky’s hand and leaned close to whisper in his ear. He nodded and squeezed her fingers before letting her go. She left the room and quietly closed the bedroom door behind her. 

“She seems to be feeling better.” Thor commented. “Still weak, though.”

“She’ll be fine,” Sam told them. “She’s been through a lot the last few months and I feel everything’s caught up to her. She’s strong-willed.”

*****

Lyssa went to the bathroom once she left the table to get a hair brush. She sat on the bench at the foot of the bed to brush her hair. As she did so, she realized that it’d been awhile since she’d had a good trim. 

Bucky came in shortly afterwards and she smiled at him. He came over to her and drew her to her feet. He ran both hands through her hair, then smoothed it down her back. 

One hand then slipped up to the back of her neck while the other pulled her close to him. Her arms slid around his neck as he hugged her hard. She rubbed her cheek against his while he held her. 

“Come out here.” He guided her out through the doors that lead to the patio, which she hadn’t noticed before then. “Let’s sit in the sun for awhile. You’ve been indoors since you got here.”

She looked at the landscape and was taken by its beauty. “Where are we?”

“Later.”

“Alright but we really need to set aside time to talk. I feel more has happened than you all are letting on.”

He kissed her lightly. “Everything is fine.” 

“I’ll accept that, for now.”

He sat down on a lounge chair, and pulled her down with him. Then they both laid back and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Oh, and a funny thing happens here. If you fall asleep outside, you wake up with beads and flowers braided into your hair.”

“What?” she laughed, looking up at him. 

“You think I’m kidding,” he grinned. “Wait and see.”

“I bet you’re a sight with flowers in your hair,” she laughed again. 

They got quiet, then fell asleep. Bucky slept deeper than Lyssa did, and she woke about an hour later to the sound of children giggling. When she stirred, the giggling stopped. She slowly sat up and looked around. She saw a small girl peek over the low wall that outlined the patio. 

“Hello,” she smiled. “Don’t be afraid. What are you doing?”

“Watching the man sleep,” the girl replied. “He sleeps a lot.”

“He’s tired and tired people sleep more,” Lyssa explained. “I’ve slept a lot this week too.”

“But he didn’t have a fever like you.” The girl was thoughtful. 

“True. There are different ways that people can be tired. You know how you can play or work too hard? Your muscles need rest then. Sometimes your spirit or brain can get tired, too. When that happens, a person will want to sleep.”

“He had a dark shadow over him.” Another girl stood up from behind the wall. 

“But Shuri scared that shadow away.” A third girl stood with the other two. 

“Who is Shuri?” Lyssa asked. 

“T’Challa’s sister.”

“And who is T’Challa?”

“Our King.”

“Ah, then I am grateful to Shuri for helping him. My name is Lyssa.”

The girls look at her in surprise and whispered among themselves in a language that Lyssa didn’t understand. 

“What is it?”

“He calls your name in his sleep.”

Lyssa smiled softly at the girls. “Are you the ones who put the flowers in his hair?”

“And shells,” one replied. 

“I don’t think he likes the flowers.” Another girl commented. 

“Most men don’t, but I have an idea. I’ll be right back. Don’t wake him.”

Lyssa quickly grabbed her brush and a blanket from inside the room and spread it out on the stones. She sat down and the girls sat around her. 

“Do you have your shells?”

They emptied their pockets of cowry shells and beads. 

“Those are very pretty. Would you like to put them into my hair?”

The girls’ eyes got wide at the thought of so much fun. 

“You can take turns brushing.”

The girls quickly decided who would be the first to brush while the other two started sorting the beads and shells. 

“Let’s save some for later,” Lyssa told them. “I’ll keep any that fall out and we can use them again.”

The girls agreed and started patiently braiding small sections of hair and threading them with the trinkets.

“Do you think my hair would look as pretty as yours if I were to let it grow?” 

“I was thinking whether mine would look good short like yours.” Lyssa smiled at her.

“You have a lot of hair!” The girl that was brushing exclaimed.

“Better to braid than his, right?”

Bucky stirred then, and the girls went still, waiting to see if he would wake up. He sighed and put his arm over his eyes. 

“Don’t be frightened,” Lyssa told them.

The girls went back to her hair and finished applying the beads. 

“How does it look?” Lyssa asked. 

“Beautiful!” They exclaimed. 

“You did a good job.” Lyssa fingered a strand and checked that the beads were secure. “These will stay in for a long time. Remember to save those others.”

They all heard a voice in the distance. The girls quickly gathered up the remaining beads into a pouch. 

“We have to go now. Thank you!” They sped off toward the person calling for them. 

Lyssa waved to them and put the blanket and brush away. She sat down beside Bucky while playing with her hair. 

“You didn’t give them a chance to surprise you,” Bucky scolded her. 

“They were after you,” she told him. “At least I saved you from the indignity of having flowers in your hair.”

“True. I should thank you for that.”

“Yes, you should.” She laid back down beside him and put her arm over his chest. His arm hugged her tight to his side. “I’m getting hungry.”

“Me, too,” Bucky replied, letting her go.

They both got up and went back into the bedroom..

“Where are my clothes? I suppose I should dress if the guys are coming back.”

“I think they’re in that drawer.” He pointed.

“Whose house is this? There are clothes here that belong to someone else.”

“This is my house.” He smiled. “And those clothes are a gift for you.”

“Your house. Will you tell me where we are?”

“Wakanda.”

“Wakanda,” she repeated.

“Yes. Come here.”

She walked to him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He took her bundle of clothes from her and set them aside. He then hugged her around the waist and untied the robe. She let it slide to the floor. She realized then that their pajamas matched in material and color: a soft pale blue and white.

His hands gently gripped her hips before sliding around to her backside. Lyssa tangled her fingers in his hair as he laid his cheek against her stomach.

He pushed her back slightly so that he could brush the gown off her shoulders and then guided it down until she could kick it aside.

She quivered when he carefully kissed the knife wound. His beard tickled the sensitive skin.

“What’s this?” he asked, touching the new scar on her side.

“Bullet,” she replied.

“And how did that happen?” he asked, a bit angrily.

“They haven’t told you?” she asked, rather surprised.

“No,” he replied, drawing her down onto his lap.

Lyssa told him about the night that Sam and Thor had rescued her from whoever had broken into her apartment.

“I thought at first that it was Tony Stark, but I’m sure he wouldn’t have sent someone to shoot me.”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Bucky agreed. “He may have been watching you though.”

Lyssa nodded. “I didn’t see the guy, though.”

They went silent for a few minutes until Bucky sighed. 

“Get dressed. They’ll be here soon.”

“Are they sleeping here?” she asked.

“No. They have their own place.”

“Good,” she said, decisively. “Oh, by the way, who picked out this underwear?”

“I’m not sure.”

“The thongs can go. I don’t like to wear them.”

“I like them,” he smirked.

“You can wear them, then.” She pinched his cheek.

They both dressed and went into the living area. Bucky warmed up some leftovers and they ate while sitting quietly together at the table.

“Come in,” Bucky called when someone knocked at the door.

Steve, Sam and Thor came in and she smiled at them. Sam had brought more food and set it on the table.

“You can save this for later, if you don’t feel up to cooking.”

“Thanks,” Lyssa replied. “Join us if you like.”

They all sat down but didn’t eat.

“How about I make some coffee?” she asked, then turned to Bucky. “Is there coffee here?”

“Yes,” he laughed.

“Coffee?” she asked the others.

“I’d like some,” Thor replied.

She got up and motioned for Sam to sit back down. She started it brewing and looked around the kitchen to see what she could serve with it. 

“Looks like I will have to do some baking. Sorry, no dessert with the coffee this time.”

She sat down to finish her food while waiting on the coffee to finish.

“You’ve done something different with your hair,” Sam said, noticing the beads.

“I made new friends today and kept them from putting flowers in this one’s hair,” Lyssa grinned.

“They’ve gotten me several times over the last few months,” Bucky chuckled. “They wait until I fall asleep.”

The others laughed with him while Lyssa served the coffee. They chatted for a bit until Lyssa and Bucky were through eating and then moved to the living area. Sam had a CD ready.

“Before you start that, what exactly is on it?” Lyssa asked him pointedly.

“Just some of your training sessions and then Atlas.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite sure.”

“Alright.” She sat down beside Bucky. “I didn’t know that they had this until Thor’s first visit.”

Thor looked chagrined as Sam gave him a disgusted look.

“I should have known that you’d keep watch, but not that you’d record it.”

“Well, I figured that he might like to see it,” Sam said defensively.

Lyssa shook her head and leaned back against Bucky’s side. Sam started the CD and it had been edited to only contain the sessions with the trainers.

“You need to keep your elbows in when throwing a punch,” Bucky told her.

“Elbows in,” she repeated.

They moved on to the challenge with Atlas. Bucky grew tense as he watched. He gave a low growl at the sight of Atlas’s bo striking her across the back.

“It didn’t hurt,” she tried to reassure him.

“Liar.”

“Okay, it hurt. It hurt a lot,” she replied. “But it’s part of the game. You’ll notice that I didn’t faint or anything. Sam, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Maybe I should --” Sam started to turn it off.

“Leave it,” Bucky told him.

Lyssa looked at him helplessly. Bucky continued to watch and then relaxed when Lyssa knocked Atlas on his back. 

“You did well,” he finally said.

“Thor helped me,” she replied. “I don’t think I could have beat him otherwise.”

With that, she got up and got the tequila and shot glasses. She opened the bottle and poured for Thor first, then the others.

“To the agony of defeat, because I’m sure he felt that.” 

They all tossed back their drinks.

“What do you think?” Lyssa asked Thor.

“Not bad,” he replied, reaching for the bottle.

“Good. I don’t really care for tequila, so you guys can have it.”

Lyssa turned back toward the TV and stopped suddenly.

“Sam, isn’t this the night--”

Thor stood up quickly as they both realized that the recording had captured the night she’d been attacked at the apartment. 

She hadn’t gotten a look at the man who’d broken the door in and suddenly felt nauseous when the camera showed that there were actually three men who had been after her.

She and Thor both recognized one of them right away


	7. Chapter 7

“That’s the guy from Danny’s bar,” she whispered.

He was also the one who had shot at her.

“If I see him again, I will make him bleed,” she hissed as her hand went to her side.

Steve and Sam were quiet. They both knew who the man was. Thor and Bucky drew the same conclusion but Bucky warned them with a glare that Lyssa was not to know.

“Is that all of it?” she asked.

“That’s it,” Sam replied.

Lyssa was quiet for a moment and then she went into the kitchen. She started looking through the cabinets almost frantically.

Sam went after her when Bucky motioned to him. He wanted to talk to Steve.

“What is it, Lyssa?”

“No cookies, no sweets, isn’t there any chocolate in this house--” She swatted his hands away when he reached for her.

“I’ll get you some,” he told her.

“I feel so stupid. I had no idea about those men and I should have known better. I was trained to know better. You all were in danger because of me and I had no fricking idea!”

She slapped his hands away again, forcibly, but he caught her anyway and drew her against him, her back to his chest and arms holding her tightly.

She was fairly quivering with anger when he refused to let her go.

“Sam,” she warned him with a hiss. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

“You’ve been sick with a fever for over a week. You haven’t been out of bed for that long. Do you really think--”

Lyssa reared her head back with every intention of head-butting him. He was caught off-guard and his grip loosened. Lyssa then dropped to her knees, which caused him to let her go completely. She turned quickly, determined to hit him with everything she had.

When she realized what she was doing, she sat back on her heels and covered her face with her hands.

“Sam,” she said helplessly.

Sam glanced at the others, who were surprised by the altercation. He silently motioned them away and they retreated out of earshot.

“Forgive me,” she whispered.

“Always,” he replied, kneeling in front of her.

“What’s happening to me?” she asked, twisting her hair anxiously.

“We both know, yes?”

“I’m taking the meds.”

“I know. A lot has happened over the last few months. And you know that one of the side effects is mood swings.”

“Mood swings,” she said sarcastically. “I wanted to hurt you.”

“I got that,” he replied softly. “But we both know how PTSD works, don’t we?”

She crumpled then, collapsing forward against him. He held her tightly until she gained some control of herself and moved away from him. He then helped her up and put her in a chair at the table. He found a pack of chocolate chip cookies and poured her a glass of milk.

“Where are the meds? You may as well take them now.”

“I don’t want them.” She angrily wiped at the tears that were still falling. 

She almost aggressively tore open the cookies, dunked one in the milk and put the whole thing into her mouth.

Sam ignored her and looked at Bucky. “Where are they?”

“I’ll get them.” Bucky went into the bedroom and came back out with the pill bottles.

Sam took out the tablets and put them on the table in front of her. She stared at them for a full minute before very deliberately using her fingers to flick them across the table and into the floor. She then dunked another cookie and put it into her mouth.

“Stop acting like a child,” Sam told her.

She said nothing and ate another cookie while Sam picked the pills up from the floor. Lyssa felt like her head was going to explode. Everything was moving in slow motion, and she could see what was happening but it was like watching a movie from afar and she couldn’t stop it.

She pressed her palms hard into her temples with shaking hands. 

“Take your medicines, soldier, that’s an order,” Steve tried his best “Captain’s” voice. 

Sam gave a silent groan as he shook his head at Steve. Lyssa was mad now. She slammed her hand on the table as she sat straight up.

“First off, soldier, we’re no longer in the service. Second off, I was a Lt. Colonel—“ her voice cracked with rage — “and I would have outranked you, so you do not give me orders! Damit.”

She drew a deep, shaky breath as she struggled for control. Her head was throbbing terribly and she just wanted to be left alone.

“Seems I made her mad,” Steve told Sam quietly. 

“Yes. Yes you did.”

“Lyssa,” Thor finally spoke, coming closer to the table. “Little one, please do as Sam asks.”

Sam put the pills back in front of her and waited, wondering if he was going to have a fight on his hands. He was fully prepared to force feed them to her if necessary.

They watched while she stared at the pills and swallowed the mouthful of cookies. She reached for them again and Sam expected them to hit the floor. Instead, she drew a deep breath and took them with some milk.

“Open your mouth,” Sam instructed her.

Her chin came up defiantly but she did as he told her so that he could be certain that she’d actually taken the medicine. She then stuck her tongue out at him.

“Yes, that’s very pretty.”

“Get out.” She took another cookie but broke it in half before dunking and eating it.

“I’m going, but just so that I don’t give in to the urge to paddle your backside,” he told her.

They left her at the table and Sam looked back at her as he leaned close to Bucky.

“If there are any weapons here, you’d do well to to secure them.”

Bucky gave a start and glanced at her. She was rubbing her forehead and twisting her hair. He nodded slightly.

“I need to speak to her for a moment,” Thor told them. “Will that give you time?”

“Yes.”

Thor went to the table and sat down beside Lyssa after turning his chair to face her. She had stopped eating but was slowly breaking a cookie into small pieces before picking out the chocolate chips and smashing them onto the table. 

“Lyssa,” he said. “I have to leave for awhile.”

He leaned close to her and put his arm on the table. “I don’t want to leave you like this but I have no choice.”

Lyssa took a deep breath and put her hand into his. His fingers closed gently around hers.

“I don’t know what’s going on with me. I’ve been nothing but trouble to them ever since Stark almost killed me.”

She looked at him and he didn’t like the fear lurking there, nor the silent tears that were still falling.

“You know that that isn’t true,” he said softly, putting his other hand onto her cheek. “Especially for Sergeant Barnes.”

She pressed her forehead against his. “Will you be gone long?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Don’t forget me.”

“As if I would, little sister,” he chuckled. “But you are to take care of yourself. I expect to see you smile when I do return.”

She gave a slight nod before putting her arm around his neck and hugging him.

“Be safe, Brother,” she whispered. “I’ll miss you.” She stroked his cheek.

“What’s the deal with them?” Bucky asked Sam quietly as they left the bedroom where Sam had helped him with the weapons.

“They’ve adopted each other,” Sam replied.

“Has she adopted you too?” Bucky asked Steve, almost sarcastically.

“We haven’t discussed it but--”

“Just don’t,” Bucky groaned.

“I think she’s a little scared of him.” Sam grinned.

“Why ever would she --” Bucky was confused.

“If you’ll notice, she only calls him Captain or Captain Rogers,” Sam pointed out.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Bucky replied.

Thor got up from the table and joined them.

“I will return as soon as I can. Take care of her.”

He closed the door behind him. Bucky turned to Lyssa, who was looking at Sam.

“I’m going,” he told her.

“Captain, please excuse me, I’m going to lie down now. Please take Sam with you.”

“Good night, Dr. McAlister. I hope you feel better tomorrow,” Steve replied.

“Lyssa, please,” she responded automatically as she got up to leave the room.

“You call me if anything happens that you can’t handle,” Sam told Bucky. “I don’t care what she says.” 

Bucky nodded and showed them out, locking the door behind them. He turned out the lights in the living area and stacked the few dishes by the sink. He then cleaned up the smashed chocolate chips that Lyssa had left behind. 

He then went into the bedroom. Lyssa was in the process of changing into a gown.

“You won’t need that,” he told her, taking her arms and putting them around his neck. She was still shaking. 

“Bucky,” she shook her head slightly. “I’m not sure --”

He quieted her protest with a soft kiss. She relaxed against him and kissed him back. His hands slide down her spine, making her quiver.

“I want to make you sweat,” she whispered and she felt his arms tighten around her.

“I want to make you scream,” he replied, his teeth grazing her neck.

Her knees went weak then. He quickly undressed and got rid of the underwear that she still wore. He laid her on the bed and caressed her gently.

“You are to tell me if I hurt you,” he said firmly. “Or --”

“You’ll paddle my backside?” she asked in exasperation. “What is it about my bottom that has you and Sam both wanting to smack it? I mean --” she stopped suddenly. “Wait, if you were to spank me, which hand would you use?”

“What??” he asked, caught off guard by the sudden change in mood.

“I mean, they would both hurt, but you could break something if you used your left hand. I’d be willing to let you do it, but you’d have to promise that there’d be no broken bones.”

“I’m almost tempted to accept that challenge,” he growled.

She started to grin at him but did in fact cry out in pain when his right hand gripped her side hard. She grabbed his forearm and held it away from her.

“What? What is it?” he asked.

“That was more tender than I thought,” she gasped.

Bucky realized that he’d hurt the spot where the bullet had grazed her. He started to move away from her.

“No, don’t. Just give me a moment.”

He gently nuzzled at her cheek while she fought through the pain.

“Okay, now we know about that place,” she breathed.

“Anywhere else?” he asked.

“Not that I’m aware of,” she replied. “I guess we’ll find out together.”

“I’d like to know beforehand. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She let go of his arm and ran her fingertips along his skin. He rolled on top of her and his hands went under her shoulders. Then he pulled her hair off to the side so that it wouldn’t tangle in the metal arm. He kissed her lips then slowly moved downward. His mouth and beard tickled her ear, throat, collarbones, then each breast as he tasted her skin.

She groaned when he lightly kissed the knife scar on her stomach, then her navel. His arms circled the tops of her legs, holding her still. Then her elbows came down on his shoulders as his tongue found the center of her desire.

She shrieked in surprise and tried to twist away from him. He caught her wrists and held them down beside her hips while he pleasured her. She cried out again and then stopped fighting him. He pushed her hands up above her head and laced his fingers through hers as he moved over her.

“Open your legs,” he commanded her.

She quivered but obeyed. He was then inside her and moving hard against her. She tried to pull her hands free but he held her fast. She arched against him and groaned when the wave of pleasure finally broke over her. She shuddered when he reach his own crest and then held him tightly when he collapsed onto her.

As promised, he made her scream throughout the night. By the time he was through, she was deeply asleep from exhaustion. He curled up against her back and held her until he was asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, when he awoke, she was still fast asleep. Neither of them had moved. He kissed the side of her neck and she trembled with a soft sigh.

He showered and left the room, letting her sleep. Several hours later, he came back to wake her.

“Lyssa.” He shook her. “Wake up.”

She tried to roll away from him but he pinned her with his weight.

“Hey.” 

She groaned and put her forearm up and across his chest to push him away.

“No. Just no.”

He couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“You’re not to touch me, ever again.”

“That long, hunh?”

“A month, then.”

“Are you sure?” He traced the line of her jaw with a fingertip.

She caught her breath and tried to keep from shivering.

“Every nerve in my body is still firing off and if you even breathe on me—”

He took that as a challenge and gently nuzzled her ear and then licked the side of her neck. She shuddered and gasped softly.

“Mmm, that was interesting,” he murmured. “I’d like to try that again but I came to wake you. T’Challa is coming to meet you. He’ll be here shortly.”

“The king?” she asked in a panic. “I’m not presentable. I couldn’t even see Sam like this and he’s seen me --”

“What?” Bucky interrupted her.

Lyssa paused for a moment. “You know that he’s a medic. He saw me on the worst day of my life, when I got this --” she touched the knife wound. “He may have even helped to save my life, so it’s likely he’s seen me mostly naked. I don’t remember much of that day.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” he replied.

“But he hasn’t seen me coming straight from your bed. Do I have time to shower and do something with my hair?”

“Sure.”

“Is Captain Rogers coming too?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, God.”

“You know that you can call him ‘Steve’, right? Bucky asked her curiously. “He won’t mind.”

Lyssa shook her head as she tried to push him away so that she could get up.

“I suppose that Sam will --” she stopped and got a horrified look on her face when she suddenly remembered that had happened the day before. “Sam! And the Captain - I was so disrespectful to him.”

“Don’t. Sam knew what was going on. So did Steve.”

“I hurt him.”

“No. You know that he understands,” he told her. “They’ll be here soon, so you should get up.”

He moved away from her and let her up. 

“What should I wear?” she asked.

“They don’t stand on a lot of ceremony here. Wear what you like,” Bucky replied.

“Will you pick out something appropriate for me? And, please, no thongs.”

“Sure.” He smiled at her.

Lyssa hurried to the bathroom and studied her face. It was slightly irritated from Bucky’s beard but not as badly as she thought it would be. Then she noticed the marks and bruises on her neck and shoulders. She suspected that she’d have similar marks all over, since he hadn’t left one inch of her untouched. She hoped that she’d left some marks on him but thought it highly unlikely.

She showered and washed her hair, being careful not to tangle it or pull out any beads. She wasn’t sure how she would comb or dry it.

She wrapped her hair in a towel to help get most of the water out and went into the bedroom. Bucky had laid out some white leggings, a turquoise top and slip on shoes. She was relieved to see the underwear left with the clothes. Just as she was taking her hair down, Bucky came in through the patio door.

“I’ve brought someone to help you with your hair,” he said as he led her three little friends in.

She smiled at them all.

“Girls, we have to hurry. T’Challa is coming.” Lyssa told them. “Let’s take these out so that I can get the tangles out and dry it. Then we can put them back in.”

The girls worked quickly to get the beads and shells out. Lyssa brushed and dried her hair, then let them start again.

“You all did a good job,” Lyssa said. “Do I look pretty enough to meet your king?”

“Yes,” they told her, beaming with pride that she’d wanted their help.

“Alright, then. I suppose I should get dressed now. Thank you.”

Lyssa dressed quickly. Bucky had even put out some earrings for her. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror just to reassure herself that her face wasn’t too red. The top she wore covered her shoulders but not all of her neck. She tried turning up the collar but it was too small to be effective.

She sighed when she realized that she would have to face the others with a bruised neck. Bucky came back into the bedroom and he was stunned by the sight of her.

“You’re beautiful,” he told her and stroked her cheek.

“I’m a bruised mess,” she replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I think I missed a few spots,” he said with a grin, quite unashamed. “I’ll see if I can remedy that tonight. Unless you’re going to stick to ‘never’ or ‘one month’.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Who could?”

“I have an idea, though.” He went into the closet and came out with a silk scarf. “Perhaps this will help.”

“Perfect!” she said. “Is Sam here? And the Captain?”

“Yes. T’Challa will be here in a few minutes.”

“I suppose I should go face Sam.” Her smile faded.

“It will be fine,” Bucky assured her.

She took a deep breath and let him lead her out of the bedroom. Steve and Sam were standing in the kitchen. Sam had his back to her as they talked. Bucky pulled her in front of him as Steve made a slight movement with his head.

Sam turned and crossed his arms. He studied her for what felt like an eternity.

“Well. Did you get your backside paddled?” he asked.

Lyssa took a deep breath and started to say something snarky, then she relaxed and grinned at him.

“You wanna see the bruises?”

“Well, you’re still walking, so they can’t be that bad.” He raised an eyebrow. “Come here.”

She went to him and he hugged her hard.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I wouldn’t hurt you for the world,” she whispered.

“Did something happen yesterday?”

She squeezed him and then let go, then went to Steve to apologize to him. 

“What should I expect when T’Challa gets here? I’ve never met a king,” she asked Sam quietly. 

“Well,” Sam started, a look of mischief in his eyes but Bucky interrupted him with a low growl. “He’s very laid back. You’ll like him very much.”

Lyssa looked at Bucky. He gave her a reassuring wink. She was nervous about T’Challa’s visit but the others were relaxed. She tried to take her cue from them but when someone knocked at the door, her nerves started getting the best of her again.

Bucky took her hand and Steve came to stand beside her.

“Should I bow?” she whispered hastily.

“No,” Steve replied.

A man and a young girl came in, followed by a woman who was obviously some type of warrior or guard. She wore a red uniform and carried a spear.

“Good morning, my friends.” T’Challa greeted them all with a smile. “This must be Dr. McAlister.”

Lyssa gave the slightest bow as T’Challa walked over to her.

“Your Highness,” she replied. 

“Please, call me T’Challa,” he said, smiling and offering his hand.

She smiled back, placing her hand into his.

“Then, please, call me Lyssa.”

“Lyssa,” he responded. “This is my sister, Shuri and this is General Okoye.”

“Princess, General.” Lyssa nodded at them, then looked at T’Challa. “Have we met before? I seem to recognize your voice.”

“You may have heard me when we escorted Sergeant Barnes here. You were still feverish, I believe.”

“Oh. I apologize for arriving here while sick.”

“No apologies are necessary.”

Lyssa felt Shuri’s gaze on her and glanced at the princess. She suddenly felt that she’d done something wrong. The girl spoke to her brother in their native language and he responded in kind.

“He’s over-extending himself,” Shuri told T’Challa. “He’s not resting.”

“He’s rested enough,” T’Challa replied. “She’s good for him. Now, be polite and speak English.”

“Have I done something to offend?” Lyssa whispered in Russian to Bucky.

“No,” he replied. “Don’t worry.”

“Shuri, I want to thank you.” Lyssa addressed the girl directly.

“For what?” Shuri was surprised.

“I am told that you chase dark shadows away.” Lyssa replied. “Thank you for helping him.”

Before things took a serious turn, Lyssa’s stomach growled, loudly. She was mortified when Shuri laughed.

“Apologies. He let me sleep in and my hair took longer than expected,” Lyssa murmured, and elbowed Bucky when he laughed too. Sam got the evil eye and he thought better about laughing. “I didn’t get a chance to eat.”

“Then, please, don’t let us keep you from breakfast,” T’Challa told her.

“Or lunch.” Bucky teased her. “Please join us if you’ve not eaten. Sam and I made plenty.”

“We would enjoy that,” T’Challa replied. “General?”

“If I may be excused, I have duties to attend to.”

T’Challa nodded and she left. They all sat down at the table. Bucky firmly put Lyssa into a chair beside T’Challa while he and Sam served the food.

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Doctor?” T’Challa asked her, with a gentle smile.

“Well, I’ve never met a king before,” she replied, a bit nervously. “I just don’t want to inadvertently offend you or your people.”

“Please, do not worry.” He took her hand gently. “Now, tell me how are you feeling? You were very sick when you arrived.”

Lyssa started to apologize again but he stopped her and Shuri grinned at her.

“I’m feeling much better, thank you. I’m still a bit weak, though. I’m not sure what would have caused the fever. I wasn’t sick before it hit.”

“Probably just stress catching up to you,” Sam speculated.

“Possibly.”

“And the ice water over your head,” Steve said.

“Ice water?” Shuri asked.

“Please, no.” Lyssa shook her head at them.

Bucky had sat down beside her and his laugh was cut off when she elbowed him again.

“I think I’d better keep silent on that,” he said. “I don’t want any broken ribs.”

“Sam said that there was type of contest and he had recorded it,” T’Challa said.

Lyssa choked on her food. “No, I’m sure he must be mistaken.”

“No, no, I’m sure that I have a hi-def recording,” Sam replied, thoughtfully. “Ultra hi-def, in fact.”

Lyssa looked at Steve for help but he just winked and shook his head.

“It’s really not that entertaining,” she murmured.

“I’d like to see it,” Shuri said.

“It’s kid stuff next to these guys,” Lyssa replied.

“She’s too modest,” Steve said, to her surprise. “She can hold her own, if needed.”

“We’d like to see it,” T’Challa told Lyssa. “Will you indulge us?”

“Alright,” Lyssa replied.

T’Challa and Shuri both smiled at her. They asked questions to get to know her and Lyssa answered as fully as she felt comfortable. They knew that she was holding back but respected her privacy.

After eating, Sam played the video for them and Lyssa tried not to be embarrassed.

“Did you enjoy your winnings from him?” T’Challa asked.

“I had a sip of it. Tequila is not my thing,” Lyssa replied. “I gave it to Thor to share.”

T’Challa and Shuri stayed for a bit longer and then got up to leave.

“When you are ready, please allow me to take you on a tour of Wakanda,” he told her.

“I would like that. It’s beautiful here.”

After they had left, Lyssa sank down onto the sofa.

“Why would you do that to me?” she groaned, eyeballing Sam.

“Hey, it was not my idea,” he replied. “It was Cap’s.”

Lyssa glanced at Steve, then back at Sam.

“And your boy’s,” Sam added with a grin.

Bucky stopped her before she could elbow him again.

“You afraid to elbow Steve?” he asked her.

“I would never!” she said, almost indignantly. “My father would --”

“Paddle your backside?” Sam asked.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“He would,” Sam replied, nodding at Steve and Bucky.

“So, would you like that tour now?” Bucky asked.

“Let’s wait on that. Could we walk through the town first and not spoil T’Challa’s tour?”

“Sure,” Bucky replied. “You guys coming?”

“Nah, you two go ahead. I'll wait until the official tour,” Sam said.

“We’ll catch up later,” Steve told them. “Take your walk.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lyssa and Bucky went out the front of the dwelling and Lyssa was surprised to see how close they were to the other buildings, since the view from the patio was of forest and open fields.

“We’re on the edge of the city,” he told her. “There’s the palace.”

“It’s beautiful,” she replied, taking his hand as they walked toward the city. 

People glanced their way and she wasn’t sure if they were looking at her or Bucky.

“You’ll let me know if I do something wrong, right?” she asked him quietly.

“Don’t worry.” 

“I’ll try.”

“You seem more yourself today,” he commented.

“I feel more like myself,” she replied. “I suppose being off the meds those days affected me. They had time to get out of my system.”

“Tell me why you’re not allowed a firearm,” he said. 

She was caught off guard by the request and rather surprised that he’d remembered the comment she’d made all those months ago during breakfast at the cabin.

“I left the military to work at the VA. I met Sam before that when we were both active duty,” she told him. “He was like a brother to me.”

Bucky nodded as he listened. She paused to gather her thoughts, unsure whether she would be able to tell him everything.

“There was this soldier that I’d been working with. She had a hard time connecting with the other counselors, but we seemed to hit it off.”

He felt her hand start to tremble and squeezed it gently.

“One morning, I’d brought coffee to our appointment, just like any other time. Before I could put it down, she’d stabbed me, with every intention of killing me. We fought over the knife and I managed to get it away from her. I don’t know how I did. I had to defend myself and -- barely made it out alive. She didn’t survive.” 

She took a deep breath. “And now I’m on the same medications that she was taking.”

“And you blame yourself?” he asked.

“It’s kind of hard not to,” she replied. “A doctor isn’t supposed to do harm and I took a life with a weapon, which is different that losing someone during a medical event.”

“And I suppose that Sam has asked you this, but what choice did you have? If you hadn’t stopped her, would she have gone on to harm others in the office?”

“Those were his exact words,” she replied, sadly.

Bucky gathered her close and hugged her. “Thank you for telling me this.”

She hugged him back. “Now you know why I’m such a mess and why you should probably send me home.”

“Whatever made you think that I would do that?” he asked angrily, gripping her shoulders and setting her back so that he could look into her face.

“I’ve been nothing but trouble since we met,” she replied, earnestly. ‘You all were almost captured by Stark because of me.”

“And you were almost killed because of me. I couldn’t leave you and let you die on the floor like that.”

“Well, then. I guess we’re both to blame,” she replied with a slight grin.

He made a rude noise that indicated that he wasn’t amused.

“I’m sorry.” She reached up to cup his cheek with her palm. “It’s just that I could never forgive myself if any of you were hurt.”

She felt his jaw clench and knew that he was still angry.

“I could never forgive myself either, if you were hurt again because of me,” he finally said. “I’d like for you to stay so that I can help protect you.”

“I’ll stay for as long as you want me to,” she replied.

“Then that would be forever, and a day,” he told her, hugging her hard.

“Now, I think we’d better move along, you’re drawing a crowd,” she told him.

“What makes you think they’re looking at me?” he teased her.

“You are the prettiest of the two of us,” she shrugged. “Plus, you have your angry face on.”

Bucky laughed out loud; he couldn’t help it. She had a wicked wit, but Sam usually got the brunt of it. Lyssa smiled at him.

“Come on.” He put his arm across her shoulders and guided her toward a footpath that would take them back to the house, but by-way of the field. “Let’s not overdo it.”

“Okay,” she replied, thinking she’d probably drop from exhaustion once they got back.

They were gone for about an hour and Lyssa found that she did need to lie down again. It just after midday and Bucky let her rest.

She slept for about an hour until a scream awoke her. She sat straight up, thinking she must have had a nightmare. She listened for a moment, then thought she heard it again.

“Bucky?” she called out. He didn’t respond, so she got up and went out onto the patio.

She listened again, turning her head to try to pinpoint the sound. Another scream, coming from the lake that was a slight distance away. A child’s scream.

“Bucky!” Lyssa screamed into the house before leaping over the patio wall and running full tilt toward the water.

The lake wasn’t too far away, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold out to get there.

Bucky had burst into the bedroom when she’d screamed then barreled out through the open patio door. He saw a flash of white and turquoise moving toward the lake and tore off after it.

By the time he’d reached her, Lyssa was carrying one of her little friends from the water. The other two were standing there, frightened.

“Go, get help,” he told them. “Go!”

Lyssa laid the girl down in the grass and started clearing her lungs of water, then started mouth to mouth resuscitation. After just a couple of minutes, the girl coughed and Lyssa rolled her onto her side to help her clear her lungs herself. Lyssa checked her pulse and then listened to her heart and breathing.

“I think she’ll be okay.” Lyssa was breathing hard. She brushed her hair back and wiped her face, unaware that she was covered in mud and was leaving dirty streaks across her face.

She tried to get up but was only able to make it to her knees. Bucky had moved beside her to help support the child.

“Stay there. Help is on the way.”

“I can --”

“Stay put,” he told her firmly. “You’re both getting checked by a doctor.”

The girls had ran to the palace and had brought T’Challa, along with Steve, in a vehicle.

Bucky helped to get the little girl settled, while Steve helped Lyssa. She sagged against him, unable to hold her head up.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked.

“Yes, just out of breath. Guess I need to start exercising again.” She tried to laugh. “I may have swallowed some water.”

The vehicle arrived at the medical building and the little girl was rushed in, followed by her frightened mother. Lyssa was able to walk for a short distance before Bucky had to scoop her up.

“You’re getting muddy,” she complained.

“Hush.”

“What happened?” T’Challa asked.

“I was asleep when I heard them screaming. She was already in the water when I got there,” she told him.

“Thank you.” He took her hand and touched his forehead to the back of it.

“Please, no,” she protested. “I’m glad that I was able to help her.”

****

Lyssa was checked by a doctor and sent home. As soon as they arrived, she stripped off the muddy clothes.

“I guess these are likely ruined,” she told Bucky.

“We’ll see, but there are similar shirts in the closet.”

She smiled and went to shower. Bucky helped her comb her hair out, careful not to yank on the beads and shells.

“I need to get it cut,” she commented. “It’s really too long and heavy.”

“I could do it, if you want,” he said. “I can’t promise that it’d be even though.”

She laughed. “If you’ve got sharp enough scissors, go for it.”

“Let me see what we have.” He left her to search for something that he could use.

They went out onto the patio and she draped a towel around her shoulders.

“How much do you want cut?”

“At least six inches, more if you’ve got the stomach for it.”

Bucky eyed her hair critically and raised the scissors.

“Stop right there, Sergeant.” Shuri commanded him. “You’re going to let this man cut your hair with those scissors?”

Lyssa shrugged. “It needs it, plus it’ll grow back.”

“You’re a brave woman,” Shuri said in surprise. “You come with me. We’ll be back later, Sergeant.”

Bucky stared after them in bemusement. 

“Well, alright then. But I could have done it.”

***

Shuri took Lyssa to the palace and introduced her to several people before taking her for the haircut. Lyssa asked about her little friend.

“She’s fine. Her mother took her home,” Shuri told her.

“I’m so glad,” Lyssa smiled in relief. 

She carefully collected the shells that were cut out. Per her request, the stylist left three long strands at the nape of her neck untouched and left the braids/shells in.

“I promised that I would save them,” Lyssa told Shuri when she noticed the girl watching her.

“That was kind of you,” Shuri smiled. “They like you. I think you may be their favorite person, next to Sergeant Barnes.”

Lyssa laughed. “Personally, I think he pretends to be asleep so that they can have their fun.”

“I think so, too,” Shuri replied, laughing with her.

When they were finished, Shuri took Lyssa back to the house and left her with a gift from T’Challa.

“Really, it’s not necessary,” Lyssa protested. “Please!”

“He insists.” Shuri gripped her hand gently and pressed the small box into her palm.

“Please thank him for me, then,” Lyssa whispered.

Shuri smiled at her and left. Lyssa went into the house and found Bucky. He was surprised by her hair, which was slightly curly now that some of the length had been taken off. 

“I like it.”

“Too short?” she asked.

“Not at all.”

Lyssa fluffed it with both hands. It now fell just below her shoulders.

“It feels better,” she said.

“What’s this?” Bucky pointed to the box.

“A gift from T’Challa,” she replied. “He needn’t have --”

“A king’s prerogative.” Bucky told her.

“I suppose.”

She picked it up, hesitant to open it but then carefully tore off the wrapping.

It was a simple gold necklace with a red star pendant and also an emerald pendant, plus earrings to match.

“They’re lovely,” she said, immediately taking the necklace out to put it on.

“Let me help you.”

Bucky took it and fastened it on while she held her hair out of the way. She shivered when he kissed the nape of her neck. She then put the earrings in as well.

“He asked what I thought you would like by way of jewelry and I told him something simple,” Bucky told her. “He was going to buy some big, gaudy diamond but I told him you wouldn’t want --”

“Diamond?” she interrupted him.

“Yeah, something called the Hope diamond --”

“What??”

“Maybe it was the Cullinan. It had some weird, fancy name.”

“You’re making that up.”

“He’s one of the richest men on the planet. He can afford it.”

Lyssa went pale in horror. “I’m glad you talked him out of that. You did, right?”

“I think so. I told him you liked emeralds better.”

“Thanks. Wait, how would you know that? I never told you that.”

“Your friend Carla gathered your personal things from your apartment for Sam. Your jewelry and books are here. The rest is in storage. I did look at the jewelry out of curiosity. And I really like your book collection.”

“Thank you for bringing those here.” 

“Of course.” He drew her close and kissed her.

She kissed him back, gently stroking his beard, then putting her arms around his waist and just leaning into him.

“I love you,” she whispered softly.

“I love you back,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’d love to hear what you think of this story 😊


End file.
